This invention relates to a power LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting assembly, and more particularly to a power LED lighting assembly with a forced air cooling device.
Power LED lighting assemblies are used for illumination of merchandise in jewelry shops or brand bag shops or the like. A power LED generates a high volume of heat during operation so that a heat sink may generally be required to maintain the quality of performance and working life of the power LED. Heat generation may be reduced to a minimum by reducing the number of LEDs used while a lens is used to maintain a proper level of illuminance. However, the use of the lens would resulting in changing warm light to cool light and thereby losing the intended effect of illumination by the LEDs.
In general, an LED which consumes 1 Watt of electricity per unit area is called “power LED” and is widely used when a very bright light source is needed. The power LED generates a high volume of heat so that a heat sink (for example, made of aluminum) should be installed for heat release. On the other hand, general purpose LEDs having power consumption on the order of 0.15 Watt do not require installation of a heat sink unless a high packing density is demanded. If such installation requirement is ignored, then the working life of the LEDs would become shorter and come to breakdown in the worst case.
Where high illumination is required as for some kinds of general purpose lighting fixtures, the number of LEDs should be increased with results in a high volume of heat. For this reason, a heat sink needed for heat release and maintenance of quality and operating life of LEDs would become bulky. To lower heat generation, the number of LEDs in actual use should be reduced, while a lens is used for maintaining illumination at an appropriate level. However, the use of such a lens would lead to changes in illumination color from warm to cool and damage to illumination performance.